


Every part of you

by rudbeckia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Carlos, M/M, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos does not like mirrors, for different reasons than Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every part of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangodillO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/gifts).



Carlos stared at the mirror for a full minute, taking in the curves and bulges. It was something he did every now and then, studying his shape with scientific care. He started facing the mirror head-on, he thought he didn't look too bad like that, but when he turned sideways his mood fell. Carlos groaned, closed his eyes and shook his head. When he forced himself to look again, the heavy disappointment felt like punishment. 

He didn’t hate his body, not exactly. Carlos could name most of the essential organs and tissues, and even explain what some of them were for. Adipose, he knew, was necessary. He only wished there was less of it hanging off his frame. Since his early teen years, Carlos felt like he was fighting a losing battle with his own form; he resented the soft curves that developed after puberty and hid them as best he could. Age was a traitor; with every year Carlos became less satisfied with the way he looked even in clothing carefully chosen to disguise his swollen belly and generous hips. 

“Ooh, nice view!”  
Carlos automatically grabbed his cotton waffle post-shower labcoat and covered himself before throwing his bath towel over the mirror.  
“Oh! Hi honey, I didn’t know you were home.”

Cecil stood behind Carlos, wrapped his arms around Carlos’s middle from behind and dropped his chin onto Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos felt Cecil’s breath on his neck as he spoke.  
“Yeah, some problem with the interns demanding a health and safety review. Station management sent us home while they deal with it.”

Carlos leaned his head back against Cecil and smiled.  
“What, the health and safety review?”  
Cecil gave a soft huff of a laugh.  
“No, haha, the interns.”

They stood in mutual support for a good few seconds. Carlos turned his face to kiss Cecil’s cheek. In response, Cecil pulled at the cord of Carlos’s robe and let the overlap fall open.  
“You are beautiful, Carlos, I could look at you for hours.”

Carlos tried to ignore the sight of Cecil’s hands barely overlapping across his belly. He bit back a reply detailing all the things that made him feel dissatisfied, out of place, wrong. Cecil already knew, he had listened to the list often. He turned to face Cecil and hugged him. 

Cecil stroked Carlos’s face and kissed him. Carlos felt Cecil’s long fingers pull at the fabric over his shoulders until the garment slipped down his arms, baring his pudgy shoulders and barely-visible collarbones. Cecil took Carlos’s hands and walked backwards to their bed. Carlos sighed.  
“Ceece, I can’t.”

Cecil shook his head.  
“I don’t want that either right now. I want to lie here and touch you. That’s all.”  
Carlos nodded and allowed Cecil to remove his robe. Cecil undressed too before lying down on top of the covers. Carlos lay on his back with his arm around Cecil, Cecil on his side with his head on Carlos’s shoulder.

“I love the way it feels when you hold me like this.”  
Cecil stroked his hand over the smooth skin of Carlos’s belly, feeling the contours and testing the weight of the rolls that gravity claimed. He propped himself up and kissed the silvery lines under Carlos’s belly, radiating just above the thicket of dark hair. Carlos giggled at the sensation of Cecil’s lips on his stretched skin. 

“Ceece, honey…”  
Cecil’s free hand stroked Carlos’s thigh and Carlos turned to face him. Cecil massaged his palm over Carlos’s hip and squeezed Carlos’s ass, flashed a grin and pulled himself close. Cecil pushed their bodies together, maximising contact between Carlos’s skin and his own.

Cecil clung to Carlos for a couple of minutes until Carlos rolled over again onto his back. Cecil kissed Carlos’s cheek and smiled.  
“You know I love you, right?”  
Carlos nodded.  
“All of you. Every part.”  
Carlos pouted, “Even the bits that wobble?”  
Cecil rubbed Carlos’s stomach one more time.  
“Especially the bits that wobble. Come on, get dressed, I want to take you out and show everyone what a beautiful boyfriend I have.”


End file.
